


What You Like

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Filthy little thing.





	What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Teal'c and his own hands and some toys.  


* * *

The glow of the candles bathed the man on the bed. His dark skin glistened with oil. The heat in the room, of his body, warmed the scent on the oil. A musky, yet soft scent. 

The man reached down, taking one oil covered palm and placed it over his flaccid cock. He groaned at the feeling. The slickness and heat overcoming any hesitance he had. With one finger, he pressed- starting at the root, up the deep vein, circling the head. His other oil-slick hand brushed a nipple. Rolling it between his fingers, bringing the fingertips together into a hard pinch. 

_Thoughts surfaced - Sharp fingernails digging into the sides, holding the pinch a little bit longer than was truley comfortable- writhing in pain/pleasure from the feel._

He groped around the bed, searching and finding. With one hand, he took a nipple and pulled up, the other hand squeezing and placing the clamp onto the taut nub. He circled his hand to the other nipple, tightly holding the twin of the first. Squeezing the other clamp on, he tightened the screw holding them away from the nipple. Tighter, until both nipples were aching. Then slightly tighter, he gasped when he reached that threshold of pain, feeling the edges bite in. Holding onto him. Not able to let go. 

He took the chain - a gift, a gold and silver rope weave which contrasted in the glow against his skin- clipped it onto the center of the chain binding his nipples. He pulled it down until the clamps on the nipples pulled, and wrapped it around in a figure 8, binding his penis and balls apart. 

Grasping his cock again in one hand, he slipped the fingers of his other hand back. One finger tracing further back to his ass hole. He slowly pushed a finger in - another memory flashed, of a small oil coated fist gently pressing it's way into him, stretching him, pushing further than he could reach with his fingers alone. Moaning his frustration, he pushed another finger in to join the first. Reaching as deep as he could. Rubbing against his walls, he stretched himself, memory again supplying the pressure he could not quite physically feel. 

Pumping harder, hips thrusting into the bed, he kept up the pace, fucking himself with his fingers. Tightening his fist around his cock, he shoved one final time, groaning loudly as he shot his come all over his stomach, legs, some sliding into his pouch. 

Lying back on his bed, he gasped to catch his breath. Not a powerful orgasm, to be sure, but a satisfying one, never the less. 

As he lay there, he could feel the stirring of the air currents, as three other bodies joined him on the bed. Gently unclasping and untangling his chains. Gentle tongues soothing the sensitive skin. He lay and let the feel of his lovers soothe him.


End file.
